The Dark Mystery
by forinsyther
Summary: Dark Ace origins. The Dark Ace has caused a lot of pain for many people on Atmos, but no one knows the pain and suffering that he himself went through. This is his story.
1. Age 28, Prologue

No...I can't...I must resist...Ah fuck it I'm gonna do it. OK so despite promising myself I wouldn't do two fics at once I can't hold this one in anymore.

He's my favourite character, he's fierce, he's bad tempered, he's epic, he's sexy ;) he's the dark ace! And I have decided to write an origins fanfiction for him because the cartoon gave him fuck all which sucks because he had so much potential.

So here it is, what I think happened.

anyway hope you enjoy the first chapter and the many more to come ^^

OoO.

He hung there floating in their air, filled with defeat and rage for the people around him. Even with the immense power his queen gave him it wasn't enough, it never seemed to be enough for Aerrow.

_"We should make sure they're finished! The girl she has the power now too." _He had warned his master, but alas she had taken no notice. Was he nothing but a tool now? Just a piece in her game of world domination?

Nothing seemed to make sense anymore, not even his own actions. Otherwise he probably would have re-thought lashing out at Cyclonis with the spiteful words "Do something you arrogant witch!" He couldn't help it, he was sick to death of being humiliated like this by a child, it had went on for too long. He wanted- no needed it to end.

She surged crystal energy through his body once again. It didn't feel like anything they'd used before.

Overwhelmed by the power, he flew through the crimson sky towards a determined looking Aerrow in the hopes of doing some real damage. But no joy, the young boy knocked him back again.

He saw nothing but a target when he looked at Aerrow, felt nothing but a desire to kill.

He'd been overpowered by that feeling more and more as time continued to hand him humiliating defeats.

He felt like he was being ridiculed by others anywhere and everywhere behind his back, infact his master had just recently done it to his face for all to see. Bitch.

Sure others failed against the notorious Storm Hawks, but he was the Dark Ace! He wasn't supposed to fall under the you're-not-the-only-one category. He was the one who excelled past expectations.

One small act of mercy and it was all taken away from him.

Well not this time!

He looked back at his queen for more power, he ordered her to give him more, and despite his rebellious actions recently she acted upon his wishes. Filling his body with a wave of intense energy.

There was a voice in his mind that he hadn't heard in a while. He wasn't sure why he was hearing it now, maybe because he needed it.

The voice was his own, and it told him _It's not enough to take him down Dark Ace. _

He was right, nothing mattered but to eliminate the one who mocked him so openly. "More!" He screamed. "More! More! More!" Yes! He felt incredible! The brat was going to crumble beneath his clutches.

Suddenly he felt something else, and it came so fast he didn't have a chance to tell the weilder of this power to stop.

The crystal energy flowing through him, it was too much.

Infact the burning sensation felt almost familiar, and it rekindled some dreadful memories. He had to deal with these memories on some nights when he slept. But this was worse, oh god much worse! He wasn't just reminded of the pain, he was reliving it tenfold!

He screamed in agony as his body cried for relief, and his mind was repulsed with the horrors of his past.

_Go away...just go away! Why won't it go away?! WHY WON'T SHE STOP?!_

He couldn't even hear the mage who fought for the opposite side warning Cyclonis to stop. He couldn't see their faces filled with worry. He was completely oblivious to the fact that despite hating him, they didn't want to see him go. Not like this, no one deserved this.

Suddenly the waves of power had become a flood in his body. Every inch was drowning in something unexplainable. All he knew is that it was an agonizing pain.

There was an abnormal presence within him, like he wasn't himself anymore, he felt damaged.

The crystal energy that he once believed would assist in his redemtion, was now nothing more than a foreign enemy as it dominated his body.

Deep down he'd never trusted this far side technology, and now his suspiscions were correct, as the _future_ of Cyclonia and apparantly Atmos now engulfed him and was now mutilating his frame.

His build tremored as illuminating crystal energy beamed out from beneath his very skin. His blood red eyes now nothing more than shining lights.

His scream broke into a unbearable shriek. But the only thing that shattered was the remains of his very being.

His body was gone, it had completely erupted. Now the famous Dark Ace was nothing more than a broken crystal hybrid, that now only concerned the air in which it polluted with it's foreign aroma.

And just like that. The Dark Ace became nothing more than twenty eight years worth of memories.

His life had been like a puzzle. He'd encountered so many people, and departed from their lives that no one on the Atmos could really narrate the Story of his life, because he never had anyone by his side from start to finish.

So to most, his life was a mystery.

OoO.

OK so this is a fic about his life...and I started with his death...this is a prologue! Sometimes these things happen deal with it ;)

BTW to clarify I dont actually think they killed him in the cartoon HE WAS CLEARLY TRANSPORTED TO THE FAR SIDE OK! but for the purposes of this story him actually dying makes it more tragic.


	2. Age 9, Depressing status quo

Hello to everyone reading this fanfic! Here is the next chapter of The Dark Mystery and the beginning of our beloved villain's past. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. I'm going to try and post a new chapter of The Dark Mystery and The New War each week so keep a look out! :)

OoO.

The chilly air of the musty streets stung the young woman's cheeks, as a nippy breeze greeted her when she opened the door to head home.

Although home isn't exactly what she would call it. The orphanage was too gloomy and grey to be labelled as a home, infact an orphanage is a place kids go because they don't have a home. And she hated that she and her nine year old sibling have had to endure it since she was eight.

Still, she strolled down the puddle covered streets with her head held high and smile on her face. Because the minute she turned eighteen, she could leave that miserable dump. And after having just came from her boyfriend's home, it was now arranged for definate that she had somewhere to go, not only that but she could take her younger brother with her.

She was determined to give him the feeling of being part of a family, which he has unfortunately lacked all his life.

She approached the small holding for orphans, but before she could reach the door, she heard the gleeful chants of trouble making children. The teen stomped her foot and moaned with frustration.

Now she headed for the fence on the left side of the building, only because it would be quicker to handle the issue. She climbed over it and marched towards a huddled crowd, the words "Fight! Fight! Fight!" were becoming a lot louder and clearer now.

Clearly some children were scuffling in the middle, she looked over the young heads to catch a glimpse of the fighters. She saw one boy who was a like a ring leader, she had known him a while now, he was confident and a bully. He usually fought his own battles, but this time he had two bigger boys who appeared to be doing the dirty work for him as they kicked who ever was on the floor, whom of which she couldn't see.

She glanced around the yard and spotted a young boy named Ralph, he was scrawny and wore glasses. He had a busted lip, but he stood there biting it as he watched the fight from a distance with worry flickering in his eyes.

That was all she needed. With that, she rushed and pushed past the several rows of children to find her suspiscions correct.

There lying on the floor, protecting his head as the bullies kicked him all over was a young boy. His face was hidden in the grass and dirt, his dark grey hair was the only thing recognisable. The rest of him was either covered in mud, blood or feet repeatedly being hoofed into him.

She boldly yelled at them to get off, digging her nails into their shoulders as she seperated them from the young victim. Upon seeing an elder the children and bullies scattered pretty quickly.

She looked back at the boy with concerned eyes, who was now slowly and carefully picking himself up. "Tanner! What the hell?!" She scolded but she couldn't mask how scared she was for him, it was extremely rare when she had to break up the fights for her brother's sake.

"Dammit Mia I told you to call me Ace!" He retorted spitting out blood in the process, _phew no teeth lost._

"Well you're hardly earning that nick name are you?" She hurried to help him as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Get off!" He barked pushing her away.

"Dammit Tan- Ace, you don't have to act tough all the time!"

He looked at her still crouched on the floor, blood dripping from his mouth and treakling down his face. "I'm not, it just hurt when you grabbed me like that."

Finally on his feet he lectured "And it's not a nick name it's a title!" She rolled her brown eyes.

"Ace I'm really sorry!" Ralph said as he ran over to his beaten up friend.

Ace shrugged and said putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Hey no big deal, better you than me right?" He smiled at Ralph trying to encourage him not to feel guilty, he smiled back.

Mia cleared her throat and the two boys looked at her, Ace in particular knowing a rant was on it's way. Since her impatient glare didn't waver, Ralph scurried off leaving the two siblings alone.

Mia released a heavy sigh "C'mon let's get you cleaned up." He limped beside her, so she linked her brother's arm to keep him steady, in response he let his legs go lame forcing her to drag him along. She didn't mind though, he'd always be a brother not a burden.

He sat on the grimey tiled bathroom while she cleaned his wounds with a wet paper towel and some cream from a first aid kit. It stung like hell, but Ace refused to let the pain show past his gritted teeth.

He stood up, supporting his battered body on the wall as his older sister covered his open wounds with band aids and bandages.

His dark eyes met her troubled gaze. He handed her a mischieveus smirk like he always did when he got in trouble. It usually worked, she'd smile back at him because she couldn't stay mad at his cheeky little face. But this time she held back her smile. "Honey I know he's your friend, but you've got to stop fighting his battles for him. Because one day you could get really hurt."

"Oh please, I can kick his ass...butt any day of the week. The fact that he had to call over his friends proves that." He gloated, his smirk growing into a smug grin.

"I know sweety, but that's my point. If he keeps getting his pals to join in you won't stand a chance." She got on her feet, looking down on him as she ruffled his messy hair. "At least hes got friends _to _back him up."

His grin disappeared and was replaced with his brows furrowing, he then whipped her hand away and stormed off in silence.

"Oh wait Tanner I didn't mean- Ace I'm sorry!" There was no response.

Ace was now back to doing chores. He dragged the mop back and forth violently as he tried to get over the mood his sister had put him in.

Big deal if he didn't have more than one friend! It's not like it was a contest, why should he care? He didn't care...OK maybe he cared a little. Ralph was a great companion but he got ill easily, which resulted in Ace spending a lot of days alone, during breaks he would just wander around the yard kicking dirt. He'd considered joining in with some ball games or something, but he didn't really know how to make friends. Infact he was pretty sure the only reason Ralph approached him for the first time is because he saw Ace kick the shit out of a hard core bully.

A burdened sigh escaped his lips. He leaned on the mop and stared blankly at the floor, his gaze soon travelled to the window. Subconsciously his feet took him over to it, his hands pressed against the glass as he longed for something more, something better than the depressing status quo.

He watched the clouds drift along and found himself pleading with a croaked whisper "Please...someone get me out of here. Just give me a chance..."

He jumped and whipped his throbbing head around as a soft hand rested on his shoulder. It was his apologetic sister.

Trying to get back on his good side, she started telling him some good news. "So anyway, you know my boyfriend Ross?"

He twisted his face and answered "Yes."

"Well when I turn eighteen he said we could move in with him. Isn't that great?"

"Oh yeah...fanatastic." He said not even trying to mask his disappointment.

"Wow contain your joy why don't you."

"Sorry it's just well Ross, he's um...what's the word? Boring. I just know I'm not gonna be able to have any fun with him around. I bet he doesn't even play fight!"

"Aw c'mon cut him some slack!"

Ace pouted "Well maybe I don't want to." Mia put a hand on her hip and huffed with frustration. Ace looked up at her, his eyes darted around a bit as he considered saying the next part. "Also...did you know that, he's touched me...several times." Her eyes met his and he resisted the urge to look away. She gave him a hard disapproving stare. "...Yeah that was a lie... I shouldn't have said that, sorry."

"Can you please just stop with the adolescent behaviour for once? Why do you always have to go on like this?"

"Like what?"

"Getting into fights, lies, and don't think I don't know about you slacking on chores!"

Ace had no witty remark, nor did a confident smile curl. He just stood there for a moment. His head sank down as he lost the will to look his loving sister in the face. There was a sudden pang of guilt as he realised how patient she was with him, and how lucky he actually was to have her.

"I just...feel lost." He started, choking back tears. "I don't feel like I fit in here you know? And I know I won't either if we move in with him." His sister embraced him with a comforting hug, holding him tightly. He responded by hugging her back, gripping her jumper like if he let go she would abandon him.

"Listen to me _Ace_. You want to know why you don't fit in? It's because you're better than everyone else here." She smiled when he began to giggle lightly, his face still nestled softly against her warm chest. "And I'll tell you something else, one day someone is going to come along, and see how great you are." Now he was looking up at her his eyes filling with hope and desire. She continued as he looked like he was waiting for more "And I'll bet that you'll become one of the most famous people in the Atmos."

"The almighty Ace!" He exclaimed filling with excitement from the very idea.

She laughed with him "Of course, because when you're that amazing you can have any title you want."

OoO.

Later that day as the sun began to set, Ace sat on his bed while the rest of the orphans in the room played and chatted together.

After that talk with Mia he couldn't stop day dreaming about the epic future he could have. The young boy imagined himself walking through the streets, crowds cheering for him, maybe even a few would kneel before him, especially the bullies, but they would kneel for his forgiveness. He chuckled as pictured himself rejecting them with a kick to the face, _yeah that would teach them._ Maybe he would get a squadren, and his skimmer would be incredible, as incredible as he imagined it to be when he watched people fly over head.

He just wished something would come along already! A sign, a hint anything to prove his sister wasn't talking nonsense.

He didn't even notice Ralph approach him. The scrawny boy leaned over to his friend and whispered something in his ear. He then proceeded to run back out of the room with Ace close behind.

The two young boys had passed the fence cornering the orphanage off, something you're not supposed to do without an adult until you're sixteen.

Ralph's surprise wasn't far away from the children's home, so if it got too dark finding their way back was't an issue.

When his friend's surprise was in sight Ace's legs froze, his mouth gawping at the sheer beauty that was before him. Ralph stood next to it and said "Ta-da!" with his hands presenting it as if Ace had just won it in a contest.

"Oh...my...God." Ace had to smack his legs to get them moving again, he barely heard Ralph tell him how he found it. "I can't believe it, a real crashed skimmer! It's even cooler up close!"

"I know right!" Ralph answered jumping up and down. They didn't know much about Sky Knights and Cycloians, but sometimes his sister would tell the two of them stories involving both of them. For some reason Cyclonian's were always the villains in her tale.

Ace sat on the wrecked skimmer and began steering it, making pretend engine noises. Ralph soon joined in, playing an enemy skimmer with his arms. The two stayed there longer than intended playing Sky Knight and Cyclonians.

OoO.

The condor was parked on Terra Atmosia, filled with Storm Hawks who sat shifting their feet or twiddling their thumbs. Lighting Strike himself paced back and forth waiting for the love of his life to return.

The woman in question finally boarded the condor. Everyone stood expectantly at her waiting for the news, good news hopefully. But that hanky in her hand and makeup streaming from her eyes prepared them for something else.

Lighting Strike walked up to her, his hands rubbing up and down her arms. "Well?"

She simply shook her head and looked down as if she'd failed him.

"Don't worry sweet heart, we'll just try again."

"We can't." She barely managed to reply, the tears becoming too much to handle. "The doctor said we'll probably never be able to have children."

The room fell silent, Lighting Strike could only hold her, trying with all his might to stay strong for her.

OoO.

And so it begins ;)

BTW if you're wondering why I described Ace's hair as dark grey instead of black, and his eyes dark instead of red it's because in the origins episode you can see that's how he looks before he joins Cyclonia. But not to worry all will be revealed how he ends up like that in due time.

If you feel like letting me know what you thought of this chapter then feel free to review I'd really appreciate it.


	3. Age 9, A prankster's reward

**OK I have really neglected this fanfic but it's OK I mean it's not like I left on a crucial cliffhanger that left you on the edge of your seat so I think for now I can get away with it, not that I want to mind, I'll try not to leave the next update for so long however bear in mind that I also need to update my zombie fanfic :P**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, I hope it was worth the wait if so please leave me a review it would mean a lot to me :)**

**I don't own Storm Hawks, if I did Dark Ace would be the protagonist ;)**

**Lol imagine the intro monologue "Atmos world of a thousand mountain top kingdoms, each will one day be ruled by Cyclonia, after our biggest threat is defeated: the Sky Knights. The worst of them all was a guy named Lightning Strike, his biggest aim was to rebel and rid Atmos of a well deserved queen forever, but I betrayed the gullible fool and sent the rest of the Storm Hawks to the wastelands, returning hope to Master Cyclonis. But the war isn't over. I'm Dark Ace, the famous traitor to the original Storm Hawks and I'm the master's right hand man, these are the Talons: Ravess; the archer (shows her playing the violin). Snipe; the muscles ("Let's smush em!"). Cyclonis; our queen ("Failure isn't an option"). Er...Chicken Feather? The um, uh, well that other guy ("Call me Scar Face! Hm or maybe-") And of course the rogue; Repton. We're the Cyclonians and for us mercy is never an option!**

OoO.

Sneaking out to play with the crashed skimmer became a regular thing for Ace and Ralph. Unfortunately rules were still rules in the orphanage, and the children who disobeyed would be punished.

It didn't matter, Ace didn't care, he could take it. It was totally worth getting to close his eyes and see himself soaring through the sky.

So he walked out of the punishment room, his body stiff from the pain but his head held high and headed back to his bedroom.

Unfortunately now his back was killing and it would sting for ages now. Stupid rules, stupid orphanage!

Meanwhile, Mia returned to the orphanage after another sleepover, but this time she had Ross linked to her arm. Back at his house the plan seemed like an excellent idea, bring Ross over to do a little bonding with Tanner, but now both felt tense about her little brother's attitude.

Regardless, she led the love of her life to her sibling's room, they were soon able to hear the young boy ranting in fury over his physical punishment.

She pushed the door open, the eerie creak barely distracting Ace from his anger. Ralph sat near him on a bed listening and nodding his head.

When the young woman greeted her angered brother, the trouble in his face eroded away and was replaced with a sweet smile. Mia's love and support always lifted Ace's spirits.

"Mia! You're back early...oh, why is he here too?" Ace asked when Ross revealed himself from behind the door. The eight year old was pretty anti social, and having to exchange actual words to his sister's boyfriend made him feel unnecessarily awkward. How could it not? When the two were at his house he bet that they would kiss and all sorts of gross things.

Not to mention they had nothing in common. To Ace, Ross was one of the dullest teenagers ever, the guy actually got excited over studying. The idiot had the nerve to try and involve Ace one time.

So the young boy stood there, the cheer in his cheeks gone, averting eye contact.

Still linking arms with her beloved, and a heeled foot in the air like she was part of some romantic love story Mia said "Well I thought that maybe you two might like to have some bonding time before we move in, not long now you know Tanner- I mean Ace!"

Ace's stomach actually churned at those words, he didn't want to move in with Ross. He'd feel more trapped than he did in the orphanage, because living in a small place like that, eyes would always be on him. They wouldn't let him out without supervision. Reading books instead of wielding sticks and steering broken skimmers. Not to mention he'd lose Ralph, they were nuts if they expected him to make new friends, hell he was lucky enough to befriend just one other human being.

Patting her boyfriend's chest and laying him a kiss on the cheek, Mia told them to have fun then skipped off somewhere.

There was an awkward silence as both shuffled their feet, neither trying to break the distance between. Ralph's foot steps on the ground felt like it echoed through the whole room, the tension was that tight.

"I guess I'll see you later then Ace." With that Ralph saluted then marched off. Acting like they were in the army had become their way of life now since they'd found the skimmer.

The geeky boy barely heard his friend moan "Oh please for the love of god stay."

"Sooooo...what do you do for fun around here?" He asked the young boy with a grin, hoping to have an equally friendly response.

Ace simply threw back a glare at Ross that intimidated him. With a quiet but purposefully eerie voice he replied "We play with sticks."

"Oh...great..." Ross' eyes shifted around uncomfortably, both from the awkwardness of that answer and from the fact that Ace wasn't blinking. "...What do you do with the sticks?"

"Poke road kill." Ace couldn't help but smirk when the teen's face twisted with disgust. If there was one thing he'd have living with this guy it was creeping him out. He was just so gullible and...clean, so the young boy couldn't help but throw back answers like that and stare like a creeper. Although holding in the laughter was a challenging task.

A light bulb shone brightly above Ace's spiky hair and with that he masked his grin with a loving expression and asked "You look kind of pasty, hm I know how about a fix you a nice cup of tea?"

Ross' grimace became a hopeful smile for his new little brother's kindness, so he sat down and sheepishly answered "Coffee if you don't mind?"

"Sure, makes no difference to me." The young boy said, a mischievous smirk curled as he walked away from the gullible teenager.

Before heading to the kitchen for guests, the young terror searched for his friend. After less than a minute he located the scrawny boy outside digging at the dirt.

Ace dashed out "There you are! C'mon you don't want to miss this!"

"Hm why what are you going to do?"

"I gave you an order sergeant!" Ace ordered with a fun tone.

Ralph Smirked and ran towards his friend excited to participate in the new mission. "Yes sir!"

At the kitchen counter the two boys stood over a brewing cup of coffee, the steam scattering as their laughter blew it away. They had started with adding a few spoonfuls of salt to the victim's drink, they also added a dreadful amount of ketchup.

It was almost time to deliver as Ace poured in a disguisable amount of a fizzy drink "C'mon quick anything else?!"

Ralph's head darted around with excitement, then Ace pointed to the sink "Ooh how about that?!"

"...That's washing up liquid." Ralph replied staring at his friend.

"So, we're not drinking it." He gave a wink, his evil smirk growing.

"Good point."

A nice amount of washing up liquid was added to the coffee concoction. It was a funny colour now but they'd make it work, Ross refusing to drink this was not an option. This guy had to pay for splitting the two friends up in advance.

Handing the eagerly awaiting teen his drink, Ace said before Ross could mention it "Sorry for the weird colour, I tried my best." His eyes glazed with fake disappointment.

Ross ruffled the young boy's hair "It's OK I'm sure it'll taste just dandy."

As Ace watched from a distance and Ralph peered through the door, Ross took a swig of his odd coffee. The second his taste buds registered the sickly poison he'd just taken in, his eyes widened and he sprayed the liquid all over the floor. He then proceeded to stand up in shock, trying to wipe the taste away with his fingers.

His reaction and the gagging noises that followed had Ace on the floor laughing so hard tears were beginning to squeeze out of his eyes.

Ross soon glared with fury in his eyes at the childish boy, who sat with his arms around his stomach from the laughter. "You-" He coughed, the taste still fresh in his mouth. "You horrible little...little...urgh...fiend!" He spat more of the taste out, trying to ignore how gross he himself was being now.

"Oh geez take a joke would ya?" Ace answered, his voice quivering with the giggles that refused to stop.

Before Ross could call for his beloved Mia to come and sort her little brother out, Ace fled the room with a chuckling geek following close behind. They ran off to take refuge in the yard until the heat died down, and where they could plot another attack on the enemy.

Meanwhile, two beautifully polished skimmers retracted their wings and landed on the ground close to the old orphanage.

As soon as Lightning Strike and his wife Pamela left the seats of their rides, their hands were locked together. Pamela squeezed her husband's hand so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. But Lightning Strike didn't care, this was why he was here, to be the strong support that his wife needed.

This was the third orphanage in the Atmos that they had flown to today, the previous two had nothing to offer them.

The couple wouldn't know how to explain it if you asked them, they weren't looking for anything in particular, but they knew they'd know the right child when they saw him or her.

Pamela's light ginger hair was slightly tangled and stringy as she had pulled and played with it whilst meeting so many hopeful children. It hurt her a little having to say goodbye to their sweet faces without being able to offer them a family.

Before the two entered, Lightning Strike turned to his wife and kissed her soft sweet lips.

What had been hope in their eyes at the start of the day was beginning to turn into a preparation for disappointment.

As they first entered, there was an old woman stood near by the entrance chatting to a young girl who must have been around eighteen.

Despite having visited two homes before this, nerves continued to cement Pamela's feet to the ground. So Lightning Strike took charge and led them toward the chatting women.

"Oh welcome!" The old lady said with a friendly smile.

"Hello we spoke on the radio?"

"Oh my yes you're the Sky Knight aren't you?"

"Indeed I am" The man answered proudly.

OoO.

With his righteous sister still god knows where, Ace and Ralph worked with fast hands and speedy feet to make the new plan a reality.

The corridor was ready and awaiting the unsuspecting Ross who was in the bathroom. Ace and Ralph stood together admiring their unfinished brilliance.

"OK, go get the finishing touch while I stand guard for the sucker." Ace ordered, loving the fact that they actually had the chance to kill time like this, Ross should come over more often.  
As his loyal friend hurried off back into the kitchen to retrieve the washing up liquid, Ace quickly peaked as quietly as possible into the bathroom where Ross still held refuge. The teen wasn't even in a cubical, he was just standing against the wall crossing his arms and taking deep breaths. Ace rolled his eyes "Pfft you aint seen nothing yet!" he whispered to himself.

Ralph returned marching as softly as a mouse.

"Great work Sergeant! My nemesis won't know what hit him!" Ace boasted proudly, as he began to squirt the washing liquid, making a wide path down to their bedroom where the door was slighty open. Thankfully the two rooms were opposite each other.

Voila! The set up was complete, now all they needed was the victim. "OK Sergeant you know what to do incase it goes wrong?" Ralph nodded and hid behind a nearby corner, while Ace stood right by the bathroom door.

His worn out shoes were having trouble gripping onto the wooden floor, as Ace held tightly onto a string that was attached to a large pan, which was now suspended above the door frame on a hook that was meant for a picture.

A couple of minutes later and Ross finally left the bathroom, at this point Ace was just relieved to let the string go.

As soon as the teen walked out, Ace yanked on the string, tipping a mixture of some sticky substance the two had quickly put together in the kitchen. Ross was already regretting leaving his bathroom sanctuary. It engulfed the victim's entire face and head leaving him temporarily blind and confused.

He stumbled forward, leaving Ace enough space to push him into the next part. Now his feet were sliding along the trail of liquid, with no chance of stopping, Ross stumbled right into the bedroom door forcing it open with his weight. Now a pillow of feathers rained down on him, leaving him absolutely covered.

Still on the move slightly, he ended up tripping on something sturdy the boys had purposefully left lying in the way, causing him to topple to the floor with a loud thud in a big mess.

"Ooooooh!" Ralph exclaimed, as he began to laugh at the hysterical sight before him.

"Now that was a pretty nasty fall." Ace remarked deviously.

The two pranksters walked carefully towards the fallen moron, making sure not to take any wrong steps.

"You got the tub commander?" Ralph asked with a highly amused smirk on his face.

"Of course." Ace remarked winking cruelly. While Ross was still on the floor, scared to get up incase there were more traps around him. The nine year old hovered over his body, admiring the sight before adding more to Ross's misery. He pulled a small tub out of his pocket, which was filled with roughly ten spiders that they had collected earlier after the teen's arrival.

Popping the lid off, he quickly tipped the trapped arachnids onto his body. After stepping back a few paces and laughing at their brilliant triumph, they fled the scene to avoid being busted sooner than liked. As they headed through the hallways it wasn't long before they heard a girlish screech.

A high five was made whilst still running to congratulate each other on their marvelous achievement.

All of a sudden another couple walked past them, and it silenced the two pranksters, infact it stole their breath away.

It was a man and a woman, with a visitor's lanyard around their neck's. But that wasn't what made Ace and Ralph stop in their tracks, and follow the couple down the hall with their bewildered eyes. They wore armour...Sky Knight armour.

Even after the two had left their sights, the children remained frozen. What they had just witnessed was even cooler than the crashed skimmer, because no doubt those two had actual working ones outside!

"...Wow..." Escaped both their lips together.

After finally managing to escape the void of their fan boy minds, Ralph and Ace headed for the yard, because they figured hopefully the Sky Knight would go their at break time to meet the children.

With five minutes before the break bell chimes Ace and Ralph stood eagerly awaiting and watching the door, Ralph clung to his friend's arm and jumped up and down.

They barely noticed three bullies approaching them before it was too late. They only really registered that they were in trouble after they had been pushed to the ground.

The two looked up, squinting as the sun beamed down on their faces. "We know your secret." The leader said.

Ace picked himself up in silence, he'd learnt that saying things either led to more trouble or more questions that would eventually lead to trouble.

Ralph remained on the ground hoping that the submissive look would leave his skin bruise free.

"Yeah" Another one added "Don't think we don't know about you guys sneaking off to ride that hunk of junk!"

After that statement Ace and Ralph looked at each other worry and concern in their eyes.

After that reaction the bullies stepped closer, like they were cornering the two, Ace especially. "Yeah, and you know what we're going to do? We're gonna smash it up! Till there's nothing left."

After looking up and seeing that angered look of determination on Ace's face, Ralph proceeded to back away a bit to give his friend room to fight. He gave up trying to talk his hot headed friend out of it months ago.

OoO.

Mia had volunteered to show the two visitors around after they'd gotten themselves a little lost. Now they were headed to the yard, and just as they got there, Mia instantly recognised the three bullies and unfortunately spotted her little brother.

She wanted to run out, and save her poor sibling from more cuts and bruises. But after many fights she had learnt something, only unless he is on the floor with no way of winning should she interrupt the fight. She tried saving him a few times when the fight was still evenly matched. It turned out that getting his big sister to help just led to more bullying.

OoO.

Despite being prepared for it, the first bully failed to block Ace's swift punch to the face, which sent him tumbling to the floor.

Just as quickly, Ace kicked the one on his right in the stomach sending him backwards and tripping over himself. Then he ran into the last one who was also the smallest of the three, and forced him to the ground. He gave him a few hard punches to recover from before being pulled off by the second bully.

The bully's arms wrapped around him from behind, so Ace's arms were off limits. The leader came back and punched the boy in the face, before he could deliver another, Ace kicked upward high enough to hit the leader in the chin causing spit to fly from his mouth.

While the smaller bully began to pick himself up and add something to the fight, Ace worked to throw the one holding him over his shoulder. He timed it perfectly as he threw him straight into the smaller one running towards him.

He charged straight for the leader after that and began kicking him hard while he was down. He heard the other two coming up from behind him. As Ace turned on his feet to face them, one fell flat on his face before he could reach him, as Ralph had grabbed his ankle causing him to trip.

With that, Ace punched the other one and added a kick. Since he still wasn't down the young boy then grabbed the bullies arm and swung him into his leader.

Before the one man army could do anymore damage, the gang of three were fleeing back into the house.

With the danger gone, Ace looked back at his friend who was lying belly down on the ground. He smiled at him as if to say thank you, Ralph adjusted his glasses and smiled back grateful that he'd actually managed to help his friend.

While helping Ralph up, Ace hadn't noticed the gentleman with the armour on approaching him.

"Excuse me, might I just say well done! That was some impressive fighting for a boy who's had no real training."

Ace turned around nearly tripping over himself, as a hero of the sky towered above him. "Oh...woah wow, I...really?" Ace's smile gleamed from the praise of the stranger.

"Of course!" Pamela added as she joined her husband.

"Let us introduce ourselves, I'm Lightning Strike, and this is my wife Pamela." Ace still couldn't believe they were talking to him, he was speechless. These guys looked incredible, and they must be important to have titles. With that in mind Ace responded with a bow.

"Oh sweety you don't have to bow!" Pamela said directing him back up with her hands.

"Sorry I, I just can't believe you guys are talking to me, I mean I've always wanted to do what you guys do."

"Really?" Pamela asked, her beautiful emerald eyes shining brightly at the young boy. Lightning Strike looked at his wife, then back at Ace then back at his wife again, and he knew this was who they were looking for.

The couple looked at each other and nodded, with that Lightning Strike went off to talk details while Pamela stayed with who she hoped was her future son.

She closed the distance between herself and the boy then knelt down, holding his hands. She couldn't stop smiling, but he didn't seem to mind he looked just as excited. "So what was your name sorry?"

"Ace!" He boasted proudly.

"Really?" Pamela asked her brows raised.

"Well...my real name is Tanner, but my title is Ace."

"Oh wow! Well you certainly seem to have earned that title."

"Yeah I know." Ace said smirking, Pamela just laughed finding him utterly adorable.

"Ace do you know why we're here?" The young boy had an idea but he shook his head incase he was wrong. "We've been looking to adopt a child to come live with us on the Condor. What do you think about that?"

"Oh my god really?!" Ace asked his face lighting up.

"Yes, and if things go well we might consider adopting you, does that sound good?"

"Oh hell yeah!- I mean heck yeah!- I mean um yes ma'am."

Lightning Strike approached them again with Mia accompanying him. Ace's grin was swept away, what if she doesn't let me go?

Before his sister could speak, Lightning Strike asked if he'd like a tour of the Condor before the decision was made. Obviously Ace was more than eager.

Stopping him from following the two Storm Hawks Mia grabbed her sibling, but before a word left her lips Ross called over to her still sounding highly annoyed.

"We'll talk about this later." With that she hurried to her lover's side.

Once she was gone Ace turned to Ralph who was jittering with excitement.

"Oh my god! Can you believe this is actually happening?!" Ace asked his voice cracking from the hysteria.

"I know right? OK you've got to behave! And then act super cute, and then they'll have to adopt you!"

"No problem!" With that Ace hurried to catch up to the couple.

The tour of the Condor was without a doubt the most spectacular sight Ace had ever laid eyes on. It was all so foreign to him, yet he felt like he truly belonged to this kind of life.

He had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from squealing when he was shown all of the skimmers in the hanger bay and the weapons. It was like a dream come true, he could just see himself now; fighting along Lightning Strike as a fellow Sky Knight, wielding the greatest weapon, and one day taking over as leader.

Back at the orphanage Ralph sat in his room awaiting his friend's return. Suddenly Ace came bursting in looking happier than he'd ever been.

"They're adopting me! They're adopting me!" He exclaimed jumping on the spot.

"Oh wow that's great..." Ralph answered, his smile looking like it was struggling to stay up.

"What happened I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"I am really it's just, well I don't know when I'm going to see you again."

Ace's smiled dropped pretty quickly. The two friends embraced each other tightly, the departure becoming a lot sadder than the new Storm Hawk had planned. As the hug finally broke up, Ace ran to his bed and rummaged around under the mattress.

"I've got something for you." He told his grieving friend.

He pulled something out, it was wrapped in clean toilet paper. Before giving it to his friend he said "It was supposed to be for your birthday next week but, well here."

Ralph anxiously unravelled the only birthday present he was going to get.

Once it was finally revealed the boy looked at it confused. There were two small strips of metal with what looked like stones glued to them. "What is it?"

"Here let me show you." He took one of them and slipped it onto his friend's hand, the stones covering his knuckles.

When both home made knuckle busters were on his hands Ralph stared in admiration, they looked great, he couldn't believe Ace had made them for him.

"Since I won't be here any more they'll protect you." The tear in Ralph's eye magnified through his round spectacles, rather than wipe it away he hugged his friend once more.

"I'm going to miss you."

"I promise I'll try and visit." Ace said squeezing his friend back.

"You better Commander!"

A small case was enough to fit all of Ace's worldly possessions in. It was late evening when he was heading out of his hellish life forever.

He hadn't seen his sister since the Condor tour, he was unaware that it was because she had been trying to convince the owners of the orphanage to reject the adoption proposal.

As he headed out the door he didn't feel any sadness, he felt like he was finally being rewarded, finally being given the chance he deserved. Why shouldn't he be happy for himself? Finally he could say goodbye to his depressing status quo.

With the Condor in sight he proceeded to run but heard a desperate voice behind him, he turned to find his sister.

"Ace...please don't do this, you have no idea how dangerous your life will be. I know you can fight but you don't belong with them, you're not cut out for that kind of life! You belong here, on this Terra with me."

He walked up to her, never daring to avert his eyes from hers "You're wrong sis, you get to live your dream everyday with Ross, but now it's my turn to live mine, with the Storm Hawks."

As he went to hug her she started crying, which shocked the hell out of him, he'd never actually seen her cry before. He felt a pang of guilt for being the reason for his sister's sorrow. She lifted him off the ground embracing him tightly. "I don't want my little brother to go!"

"I'll miss you too sis, but I'll come back and visit OK?"

"If you don't like it you can always come back."

After the longest hug and a marathon of cheek kisses Mia finally let her young sibling go, as he scampered off towards his new home he yelled back "Take care of Ralph!"

Finally aboard the Condor Ace took a deep breath. This was it, his new life, an actual home to call his own.

And now everyone would soon see just how strong he was, he would surpass all boundaries, he would prove to everyone that he's worth so much more than that simple lifestyle.

"I can't believe it, I'm actually a Storm Hawk!"

OoO.

**If you enjoyed this chapter please review and tell me what you think :)**

**I'll try to get the new one up soon!**


	4. Age 9, A new family

**Hello everyone it's been a while hasn't it? OK I guess we can accept that I'm always going to take forever to update. Ha I love that I say all this but I bet you never read it do you? Oh well I still feel like I should just incase there's that one person that decides to read the author's note anyway. If you're that person thank you very much random reader I applaud your dedication to read everything that has been written here today :P OK I'll stop now**

**I don't own Storm Hawks**

**Enjoy**

**OoO.**

"Wakey wakey sleepy head!" A sweet voice called to a slumbering Ace.

As his eyes finally peeled open he was greeted by the ceiling of his new bedroom, followed by Pamela and a smell that made his stomach groan with desire.

"You have a nice sleep sweety?" She asked him standing anxiously before him with a plate.

"Yeah thanks." The young boy sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching his still tired limbs. "Best sleep I've ever had actually!" He finished, releasing a satisfied yawn as if he wanted more of it.

"I made you breakfast in bed, if you're hungry that is, if you're not it doesn't matter you don't have to eat it."

"You mean I can eat in bed?" The boy asked curiously, as the lack of intense rules were still a blur to him.

"Sure sweety." She sat down beside him on the bed and presented him with his very first breakfast on the condor: Pancakes swimming in syrup. "Sorry, I got a little carried away with the syrup!"

Ace barely heard the woman, he was mesmerised by the glorious sight before him. He licked his lips as he realised life would be this scrumptious from now on.

The young boy hastily dug his knife and fork into the first pancake, the sticky syrup sliding over the edge of the dough and dripping back on to the big sticky mess on the plate.

It was like an explosion of utter delight in his mouth, he had no idea food could taste this sweet and yummy. After savouring the first bite like it was a gift from the heavens, he couldn't help but wolf down the rest of it like it was out of his control.

Pam couldn't take her emerald eyes off who was now her son, but he barely noticed, the meal was just too damn good. When he'd finished, the new Storm Hawk realised there was now syrup plastered on his face and sticking to his top and blanket.

Ace looked at Pam with worried eyes, "Sorry." He muttered trying to wipe the glutinous glob off his hands on the edge of plate where it was still clean.

Rather than scowl, she just giggled at his messiness, pulling out a white hanky and wiping the syrup off his cheeks. As he looked at her, she wore a smile that could make anyone's heart melt. "It's OK Tanner."

Ace stepped out of bed and pulled his shirt off as it was beyond the help of a handkerchief, and asked "Pam, will you call me Ace...please?"

Pam retrieved her new son's clothes for the day out of his cupboard and proposed "How about this my sweet heart? I'll call you Ace if you call me Mother?"

He took the clothes and nodded "Thanks...Mother." It was a simple word, one that everyone uses at least once in their life, but it caused Pam's heart to skip a beat as this child had addressed her as one, the one title that she had always longed for. She embraced him, a laughter of pure happiness escaping her lips.

Ace didn't really understand why she'd reacted like that, but hugged her back anyway.

Calling her mother was a pretty hard bargain in his eyes, because to him it meant moving on from seeing Mia as his family. He'd planned on calling them by the official family titles when they actually felt like it to him. But if it meant being called Ace then it was totally worth it, he just wouldn't mean it until he was ready.

"Pa- Mother, can I get changed now?" She finally released him, and left the room. When the door closed behind her, Ace released a sigh "That woman is going to be a handful I can tell."

With his new clean Storm Hawk attire on, Ace strolled onto the bridge as if he'd been there for years. Although the nerves of his new environment began to creep up on him when he was greeted by every single face on the Condor, he suddenly felt like he was being ambushed by social expectations to be friendly and happy go lucky, just as they appeared to be.

"Good morning sleepy head." Lightning Strike greeted with a friendly smile, but nervous eyes that Ace could relate to. His new father figure motioned for him to sit beside him on the couch, which Ace hurried to do hoping to lose the complete attention of every single person on the ship.

The nine year old couldn't help but admire Lightning, he'd only known the guy for less than two days but everything about him seemed so cool! He had a sword, his own squadron, and awesome muscles that made Ace feel extremely inferior with his scrawny arms.

"Hope you made the best of it because from now on you'll get up with the rest of us, we don't have room for lazy brats. Everyone's a worker." Johnny hadn't even passed the word "Hello" to Ace since he had arrived, infact this was the first time he'd spoken to the boy directly since he'd gotten here.

He too had rather intimidating arms, and his sharp eyes almost seemed to resemble that of a villain to Ace. Johnny's nasty stare would frighten him if it weren't for his pathetic excuse for a beard cancelling it out, plus his blue spiky hair was joke worthy, it looked like he'd had an idea for a style then changed his mind half way through.

But for now the young boy simply nodded uneasily, slightly hiding behind Lightning's broad shoulders.

A gentler voice came from the other side of the couch. "Oh lay off him Johnny he's just a kid."

"Doesn't matter, rules apply to everyone."

The man who had attempted to stand up for Ace was called Lee, he had blonde spikey hair, way more stylish than Johnny's. Upon arriving on the Condor Ace was promised by Lee that if he ever needed anything all he had to was ask him. The boy simply replied to that by requesting that Lee call him Ace instead of Tanner.

"Eeeh it's so weird having a kid on board! Feels like it's just been us adults for bloody ages!" An unbearable laugh followed the statement of the blonde woman, who was in the middle of downing a bowl of cereal. Her name was Lizzy, she seemed friendly enough but she was kind of overwhelming, so overwhelming that Ace was gasping for breath after the hug she gave him when he first boarded.

Ace jumped when Lightning gave a warning cough to Lizzy, signalling for her to be quiet. She stuttered a little as she tried to hold back her words, although she wasn't sure why Lightning was now looking at her with a scowl. His eyes steered over to Pam, who now sat looking rather taken back. With that Lizzy released an almost silent "...Oh..." and sat back in her chair, as if submitting to her leader's disapproval.

Being only nine years old, Ace really had no idea why his new 'mother' had taken such offense to the seemingly harmless comment. He figured it was best not to ask about it, as a feeling of tension appeared to have risen, but the young boy couldn't help but dwell on it in his mind. What exactly did the big mouth mean? Should he feel offended too?

"We're approcahing the Terra Tundras!" A woman who appeared really motivated and dedicated to her job called over from the pilot's area. She'd introduced herself as Stratos, although Ace wasn't sure if that was her real name. He couldn't help but find her epic for that.

Ace's legs carried him over to the front window of the bridge as fast as possible so he could gaze at the foreign Terra before him. Although he was mildly disappointed when the landscape revealed itself as the Condor drew closer. "Oh...just hills and dirt...great."

"It may not look exciting but our visit here is important." Lightning's words had sparked an interest in Ace.

"Really? How come?" The older man walked over to Ace and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well you see Ace, this is a recon mission. It's not going to include, sword fights and skimmer chases-"

"Hopefully!" Lee called from his seat as he adjusted his armour.

"Right hopefully, but it's essential that we spy on the Cyclonians to ensure that Master Cyclonis hasn't discovered anything new and useful." The leader finished, he had a look on his face that the young boy so desperately wanted to carry himself. It portrayed a sense of importance and held a style of heroic. Even though it was just watching some guys dig, Lightning made it seem like one of the most important missions of the he meant to was irrelevant, Ace thought it was cool and wanted to appear the same.

"Cool! So am I riding with you or do I get my own skimmer?" Ace asked trying to restrain himself from jumping on the spot, as he decided now was not the time to act like a fan boy. He was part of the squadron now, he had to do his part not squeal from excitement...not that he would do something so girly anyway.

"No! Ace no. Good god no no no no." Pam said hurrying to the two and taking Ace's shoulders out of Lightning's hands. "Sorry sweety but no, you're not doing the squadron work." She told him trying to sound like it was something to be happy about.

"I'm not? Why?!" Ace pouted, hoping the look would sway her into letting him go.

"Because your mother said so!" Johnny yelled over.

"You don't need to go, you're going to stay here with me where it's safe!" Pam told him, wishing that the word 'safe' would discourage her son from wanting to go.

Damn! The pout wasn't working. "But you just said it's only recon how dangerous can it be? I'll stay by Lightning's side all the time!...I'll even hold his hand!"

Pam walked around to Ace's front and knelt down in front of him. "Tan-Ace hunny, we didn't bring you here so you could go on a lot of dangerous, threatening adventures OK? I don't want that life for my son. I'm going to make sure you get raised properly without any fear of you getting hurt."

This was a disaster! A life stuck on this ship with her fretting and coddling him like this? This was in no shape or form what he had in mind when they first met him. "Yeah, but I've always wanted to be a Sky Knight and go on adventures and stuff and you guys do it all the time so please please please just let me go ple-"

"You can never really tell what's going to be a safe mission Tanner! Any day could turn into a day where you're fighting for your life. But that chance decreases if you stay on here with me." At this point, she was gripping his shoulders trying to emphasise the importance.

"...You promised you'd call me Ace." He answered, looking down feeling an overwhelming sensation of disappointment from everything that was happening.

"Well when I think you're responsible enough to earn that title, I'll start calling you by it."

No, oh no she did not just say that. That for Ace was one step too many passed the line and all he could do was run off to his room, she was just too intolerable for him right now.

As the young boy entered his room the rage had built up on his way, and as he came to a hault he felt the best way to blow off some steam was to punch a wall. Which felt great when he did it, but in the long run the blood on his hand and the slight dint in the wall was probably going to crop up some problems with these people.

He couldn't help it, he just didn't understand why she had to say that. How dare she say those words, only Mia could tell him to 'earn his title'. Pam wasn't his mother, he had concluded that she had no right to decide what to call him. In his eyes it was like Pam was trying to replace Mia and he didn't want that. He had promised to visit his home Terra again and that's what he intended to do, but what if she stopped him? What if these people forbid him to do so? What if Pam and Lightning went and said Oh no you can't go on that Terra you might get hurt! Damn he was just so angry!

Blood dripped onto the floor as he clenched his fists tightly trying to release some of the anger, but it was useless. In the end he resorted to punching the same spot until he was completely worn out.

When Ace finally re-entered the bridge the squadron had gone down to the Tundras. Which he'd pretty much guessed anyway. On his way he'd heard a shower on in the bathroom so that's where Pam must have gone. Stratos was no where to be seen, she must have gone down with them.

Left to his own devices Ace cleaned up his rage wound with a top that was lying around, he hadn't a clue whom it belonged to, he could only hope Johnny. If the guy already hated him, Ace figured he'd give the jerk a reason.

Pam walked through the corridors bare foot in just a towel, as she scrubbed her hair with another one she heard a banging noise.

She hurried to the bridge "Hello?" She called not knowing what to expect.

As the door slid open it revealed Ace with a football, which he was just about to kick again. Various objects had fallen off shelves or been unhinged from the walls.

"Tanner!"

The boy received a fright in the middle of his kick, causing the ball to go flying towards a pipe close to the controls of the ship. The contact from the ball caused it to burst open, steam spraying heavily out of it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to it was an accident!" He pleaded to Pam as she rushed over to the damage and tried to fix it. Apparently trying to force the steam back in with her hands was a wasted effort.

Thankfully the crew seemed to be on their way back, so the problem could be fixed in no time. But that didn't make the new recruit feel better about the situation.

After opening the hanger bay doors for her husband and team mates, Pam ran down to greet them.

Feeling as though the sweetness of this lady would be his only protection against Johnny scoldings, Ace ran with her, making it his main concern to stay by her side while this whole mess got sorted out.

The crew landed back on the Condor. Stratos was riding on the back of Lightning's skimmer, which she always did as she loved embarking on the missions with the rest of the Storm Hawks, although she had no weapon she was pretty great at close combat.

As Lightning dismounted his ride, he was in the middle of putting his sword away in the hold on his back. Ace only caught a short glimpse of it, but it looked totally awesome.

Lee was holding two shorter swords with pretty blue energy glowing around it. "Thanks man." He said to Johnny as he threw on of them to him.

Johnny caught it, and at that moment Ace felt true envy for the man which he disliked. Why did Johnny get to have a sword and a crossbow?! Much to the young boy's dismay, the blue haired grump was a great asset to the team, with great skills in close range combat and a fantastic sharp shooter. Although he would only use one at a time depending on the situation.

Lizzy was bouncing up and down, as if the simple recon wasn't enough for her. Which Ace didn't appreciate. She was holding a staff, which looked like it could hold crystals on the end.

Once all the weapons had been set down, and after a whistle came from Johnny due to Pam's near naked presence she said "Guys a pipe has been broken." The young Storm Hawk couldn't help but appreciate that she didn't use his name, even though it was a waste since the idiot with a beard accused him anyway.

While the pipe was being fixed by Lizzy, Pam finally gave her full attention to Ace to lecture him in a hushed tone. "Tanner- oh my god your hand, what happened to your hand!? Are you OK? Oh let me look at it."

"I'm fine I just punched a wall." He answered looking away sheepishly and pulling his injury out of Pam's reach.

"Well that was a silly thing to do wasn't it?" Lee mentioned as Pam's frantic worry caught the attention of every member in the squadron.

"It's no big deal, but there may or may not be a dint in the wall of my room now...sorry."

As Lee began to say "Aw well never mind." Johnny stormed past what he could only describe as the brat that they were all now dealing with and headed for his room.

Lightning shouted after him "C'mon it's not like it's the fall of our squadron J!"

OoO.

**I feel like I need to do a tiny bit of clarification here, in the weapon department. OK so I'm trying to like stick to the actual cartoon as closely as possible here. Which makes it quite easy since we're not given a lot of past Storm Hawk info anyway. But in the origins episode right at the start we catch a glimpse of the rest of the Storm Hawks which is who I described. However it was a little frustrating because two of them use Aerrow's sword dagger things, and the crossbow is never seen until later when Finn is given it on the Condor. So I just kinda decided that one of the characters can have two weapons then. I was nearly going to give it to Stratos but I figured a sharp shooter at all times is essential and if she's driving she couldn't do that, so the douche of the Condor gets it instead...yay XD So yeah just figured I'd mention that, just incase anyone cared at all XP**

**OK geeky moment over -_-" I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're enjoying this fanfic! If you are it would mean a great deal to me if you could leave me a review because I love to read them and love hearing what you have to say about my chapters etc so yeah begging moment over that was embarrassing.**

**I'll have the next chapter up soon...hopefully .**


End file.
